


And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see

by thp_cara (TheHolosexualPan)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, oh no they're gay, werewolf ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/thp_cara
Summary: During the full moon, due to being a werewolf, Ren has quite the appetite for running around and playing throughout the night, his wolf form seemingly possesed by boundless energy, and Grian makes sure he's safe.But they both need to sleep eventually.
Relationships: Grian/Renthedog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see

**Author's Note:**

> Ig the trend of Cara writing sleepy snuggles continues lmao.

Grian feels like his brain is on the brink of shutting off when they finally reach the bedroom, Ren a mass of soft, dark brown fur and claws that knead the sleeve of Grian's sweater almost gently, careful not to reach skin. Grian huffs but keeps going, hefting Ren's werewolf form higher on his shoulder as best as he can, even if his arms are about to give out and, in response, his, for now, werewolf boyfriend just licks at the side of his face, still full of energy, still excited and ready to run about some more in the moonlit fields, his tail wagging from side to side to show precisely that. And Grian smiles fondly, even if he knows he doesn't have the energy to play with him some more, even if the moon is hovering just over the horizon, a bit of crimson already seeping into the sky, because, as much as he enjoys playing with Ren while he is like this, hearing him bark happily before he throws himself into a river accidentally while chasing a stray sheep in good fun, the thought that he'll soon get to hold Ren into his arms and be held in return with the gentleness that Grian has come to associate with him and that they'll _finally_ sleep soon is also quite soothing to the muted and buzzing mess his brain becomes when the exhaustion is too much.

He takes a few more step before reaching the bed and dumping the ball of fur that is Ren onto the bed, looking into the blue eyes of his wolf form and seeing the loving expression reflected in that gaze, the familiar one that he always sees when he looks at Ren in his normal form, and sighing happily as he toes his shoes off and lets himself fall into the bed face first as well, instantly reaching out, blindly, what with his head being buried in a pillow currently, fingers threading through the soft fur that he manages to find, eventually. Ren sniffs at his hand and licks it affectionately. Grian is smiling into his pillow, sleep resting in betweenb his thoughts, ready to take him out until his body has recovered some of its energy, that is, until he feels the bed shift, as though a weight were lifted from it.

Eyes suddenly wise open, Grian realises with no small bout of shock that, actually, _some weight has been lifted from the bed_.

He shoots up from his cozy little face planted position, looking wildly around the dark room, but Grian finds that Ren has simply moved to his side of the bed, looking at Grian with those big bright eyes that he _knows_ Grian can't resist.

Grian groans, but some fondness still remains in his tone.

"Ren, no", and Ren whines at that, his ears flattening against his head, to which Grian rolls his eyes, leaning back against the pillows slightly, "You've played around all night, you _need_ some rest, and so do I."

Ren turns his head to the side and shuts his jaw in such a way that it comes out just like the face of a man whose plans had all failed him, but in wolf form.

Grian doesnt let himself laugh and just keeps his stern gaze on Ren until he whines again, bitter and oh so heartbroken, Grian is sure, and climbs back into bed, stepping on Grian as he does so, not with his full weight, but letting some of it press against Grian's so that it makes him wheeze. That done, Ren wiggles his way under Grian's arm, resting his head into his lap and nuzzling his stomach. Grian feels the affection he holds for this silly werewolf increase and he just raises his other hand so he can scritch behind his ear, which makes Ren do a happy foot wiggle before his eyes fall shut, just like that.

Grian closes his eyes again and sighs, the sound not hiding any of his love or adoration, not really, but this time, when he's dangling above the edge of sleep, he does fall in, his hand still tangled in Ren's fur.

* * *

And they awake just as they'd fallen asleep, limbs tangled together, Ren's head against his chest, just slightly shy of reaching the crook of his neck as well, arms thrown over one another and, from where he is, Grian can feel Ren's breath against the skin of his jawlike a warm, soft breeze, and he can't help it when the smile takes over his features once more, his eyes barely open as Ren's arms tighten around him, a hum leaving his lips and resonating against Grian's chest.

"Mmm…", Ren says, eloquently, and it's such a stark contrast to his demeanor mere hours ago, ready to go out and finish a lapse of the entire server, had Grian let him, that Grian giggles lightly, happiness a warm little ray of light in his heart. Ren just nuzzles into him further, no further verbal additions to be made, apparently, as Grian leans down ever so slightly to kiss at Ren's forehead, before Ren does the impossible and raises his head, meeting Grian halfway in a sleepy kiss. The soft touch of lips upon lips makes Grian shiver lightly, especially when Ren manages to get at least one hand to listen to his sleepy brain, when he reaches out with it to cup Grian's face in the softest grip Grian thinks he's ever felt, a thumb caressing his cheek lovingly. Grian pulls back from the kiss with a longing exhale, looking at his boyfriend, at the way his lips curve upwards ever so slightly, at his beautiful eyes, now closed in tired bliss.

Grian pulls them back down and lets Ren shift them about a bit, so that, when they fall asleep again, Ren is on his back, out like a light, a dribble of drool at the corner of his lips and Grian is resting on his chest, cuddling closer to Ren as his arms wrap around him once more in a gentle and secure hold. 

* * *

They spend the next day in bed, only leaving to get some food and to send a message to the other hermits, telling them that they are alright, just catching up on some sleep. Even as Grian cooks them a small breakfast, Ren is hugging him from behind, probably already half asleep again, resting his head against Grian's shoulder and keeping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, even as Ren is typing a quick "We did it, we survived, now were gonna sleep for two days straight", Grian is sitting in his lap, laying kisses all over his face with the lazy lack of energy that means that they should probably go snuggle up in bed again and get some more sleeping in, they can't quite seem to stop holding onto eachother.

Having a wwerewolf for a boyfriend isn't always easy, but Grian wouldn't trade it for the _world_.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I wrote this while I was half asleep myself, so there's probably a lot of mistakes :'>


End file.
